Discusión:Sokyroscuro/Archivo6
Nombres No sé muy bien cual será el estándar con el que estás renombrando, porque el nombre japonés es EaroV-dramon http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/earov-dramon/index.html. Al menos en el Reference Book, puede que sea error, pero es lo oficial. Además no sea si necesario agregarle el "Antibody" a los Digimon X, ya que en japonés es "Koutai", simplemente es la traducción, quizá sería mejor dejarlo tal cual o ponerle "Atnticuerpo", que es en español. --Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 01:27 9 abr 2015 (UTC) Ayuda Yo solo quería quitar el fondo negro de mi pagina de discusión y...lo empeoré, la cagué. ¿Podrias ponerla como estaba antes?, es que yo no sé. Psychemon390 (discusión) 22:50 15 abr 2015 (UTC) Un pregunta por desconocimiento. Hola. No soy una habitual de la wiki (pido perdón si no eres la "figura de poder" a la que recurrir, pero me suena haberte visto por la wiki de YGO! en español, así que al menos "te conozco"), pero sí me gusta consultarla y corregir cosillas si procede. Estaba hablando con un amigo inglés sobre la próxima película de la franquicia y me dijo "blablabla Kari Kamiya blablabla", a lo que yo respondí, "¿Kamiya? Yo siempre la he conocido como Yagami. De hecho, recuerdo los chistes que hubo con Death Note debido a Light Yagami...". Al mirar a la wiki, descubro que está el apellido "Kamiya". Hasta donde yo sé, este apellido se usó en la versión en inglés. ¿Se usó también en el doblaje hispanoamericano? (imagino que la posibilidad de que estés familiarizado con él es más alta) De ser así, y sin querer entrar en un conflicto de doblajes (creo que todos estamos hartos de ello y no llevan a ninguna parte XD), ¿no sería una buena opción usar "Yagami", al ser no sólo la original, sino también la usada en uno de los doblajes en español (el de España, pero eso es irrelevante, como si hubiera sido el de la comunidad sefardí en Yugoslavia)? Como administradora de una wiki en la que estas cosas son algo típico por disparidad de ramas, doblajes y traducciones, suelo aplicar el "lo más cercano al original que se haya traducido al español", pero, como he dicho, no soy una habitual de esta wiki y no sé qué directrices hay en esta wiki, por lo que deseaba preguntar al respecto. En cualquier caso, un saludo. --AzureKesil (discusión) 00:36 18 abr 2015 (UTC) Futuro Hola, creo que podríamos conversar esobre el futuro de la wiki, en el chat quizá. Ignimon / Aquí deja tus mensajes 17:58 29 may 2015 (UTC) Hola Sokyroscuro, estoy de vuelta, pero más experto, bueno, es para decirte si puedo copiar algunos codigos de tu perfil, te lo agradeceria. KaiserGreymon4 (discusión) 22:43 3 jun 2015 (UTC) Perfil Oficial ¿Y como puedo saber que Digimon tienen la traducción de su perfil en la wiki? Psychemon390 (discusión) 14:35 4 jun 2015 (UTC) Gracias por avisar!!! XD Hombre, gracias por avisar porque sino me iba a quedar esperando hasta año nuevo a que Felikis me responda. La verdad es que ha cambiado bastante la administración ultimamente, lo digo por el caso de Zeromaru X que me dijo que ya no era admin. Con lo de los usuarios y colocar para que solo los registrados lo puedan editar era una opción del momento, ya que casi no habia ningun usuario que se tomara la molestia de verificar lo que los no registrados ponían. Sin embargo, lo principal que quería hacer era brindar la posibilidad de ampliar la plantilla "Digimon" e incluso poner una que otras más nuevas para los Traits y los Ataques que aparecen en Digimon Ds, Dawn,Dusk, Lost evolution y Super Xros Wars. Supongo que habras leido el mensaje que le deje a Felikis. Entonces les interesaria la idea a uds de ampliar la plantilla? PD: Ya saben que pueden utilizar mi wiki como zona de pruebas XD para ver como queda antes de hacer cualquier cambio. PD2: Ahí tambien tengo un modelo para la plantilla ataques RE Es una buena idea lo que tu dices, estaría bueno poner cómo una pestaña extra en la plantilla de modo que puedes ver la información normal y luego otra de datos. Se podría colocar esta pestaña abajo del nombre en japones, pero encima debajo de la imagen? O sea, tener estas pestañas: Info| Ds| Dawn| Dusk| LT| SXR La pestaña info sería la normal, o sea, nivel, tamaño, familas, atributos, etc. Mientras que las demás brindarian información sobre la especie, estadistica fuerte, debilidad, resistencia, sub-especie (Lost Evolution y Super Xros wars). Pero que en vez de poner el texto "Dawn", o "LT", directamente se pueda visualizar un icono del juego cómo aparece en la nintendo. No es tanto trabajo, hay bastantes gamefaqs que brindan toda la información de cada uno de los digimon todos enumerados. Solo es cuestión de abrir la lista, buscar al digimon y completar la plantilla. Además, son unos 300 y pico (no hay que editar 4734 paginas). Tal vez un pequeño proyecto podría ser de utilidad, empezando primero con los datos de la plantilla digimon y siguiendo posteriormente con los ataques y traits. (Aunque los traits cómo son propios del digimon, podrían ir junto con los datos del mismo). Plantillas RE (Editado) Edito porque ya encontre una manera de poner la plantilla que yo queria aportar al wiki. Se me ocurrio la forma mientras que miraba el articulo de BelialVandemon y note todas las opciones que se encuentran debajo de editar, o sea, Información, Apariciones, Galeria, etc. Entonces se me ocurrio copiar esa misma plantilla y pegarla en mi wiki, editarla y hacer algo como esto: http://es.digimon-games.wikia.com/wiki/Tokomon Como podes observar en la opción de juegos se encuentra mi plantilla y demás información. Y si estas pensando: "Pero al hacer esto, habrá que editar todas las demás paginas de digimon que tengan este formato" Pues, se me ocurrio que esta plantilla "tab digimon" pase a ser una extensión de la original. De modo que cuando se quiera aportar datos de los juegos a, yo que sé, a Venommyotismon pues se le cambiaran las plantillas sin "juegos" y se pondran las extendidas. He de suponer que como las paginas "VenomMyotismon/Apariciones" y "/Galeria" ya estan hechas, el cambiar a la plantilla extendida no afectaría al contenido porque simplemente cargaría una pagina que ya esta hecha. Y luego, cuando ya se hayan cambiado todas las plantillas del digimon, se crea la pagina de juegos y se completa. Entonces solo habría que poner estas nuevas plantillas: *Tab Digimon extendida *Digimon (Juegos) Además de otras que se me ocurrieron, como pueden ser: *Traits *Tecnicas *Habitat *DigiXros (técnica) *DigiFusión Pero habría que hacerlas XD. (Aunque ya tengo un modelo de "Tecnicas", pero falta completarlo T.T) Lo de la información, la saco de Gamefaqs. La información es veridica pues toda la información de la lista de digimons concuerda con los datos mostrados en los videojuegos, de todas formas, datos como el "Perfil", "Habitat" y demás cosas se pueden ver en los juegos. Te doy estas listas de ejemplo que yo utilizé para la info de Tokomon: http://www.gamefaqs.com/ds/937345-digimon-world-dawn/faqs/49842 http://www.gamefaqs.com/ds/980253-digimon-story-lost-evolution/faqs/60834 Hola pues soy el que edito la informacion de Omnimon Zwart pues pues la informacion sacada de que es de atributo por que los digimon quienes lo forman son Blackwargreymon y Blackmetalgarurumon y tambien Omnimon Zwart fue afectado por el Digitron Negro como dise en su informacion y todos sabemos parte de sus funciones es cambiar el atributo del digimon a virus y esa e smi razon por la que Omnimon Zwart debe ser de atributo virus y lo de sus ataques me base en los ataques de Omnimon por que Omnimon Zwart es como su contra parte oscura asi como Blackwargreymon el tiene los mismos ataque de Wargreymon. bueno espero que con esto se resuelva este pequeño problema grasias por tu atencion.Miguel24344 (discusión) 17:07 23 ago 2015 (UTC)Miguel24344 Perdon por esas ediciones, me base en la Wiki en Ingles para eso, pero ahora que volvi a revisar ahi tqambien fueron corregidos algunos de esos Zelta (discusión) 18:34 11 sep 2015 (UTC) Pues dejalas en forma de lista, yo no le veo ningum problema,pero si es necesario podrias enseñarme a poner plantillas y de paso a colocar imagenes que no se encuentren en esta wiki te aagradeceria mucho, sabes desde hace ya un largo tiempo que visito esta wiki solo para buscar informacion y toda esta incompleta aunque sea un poco, no se si ya no hay editores activos o no se que esta pasando, intento hacer ediciones que valgan la pena en cuestion informacion como las digievoluciones o tener una Lista de Digimon mas completa, mucha gente que no es usuario pero que tambien viene por informacion decide irse a las que estan en ingles por que esta no les da la informacion que buscan, tambien en cuestion de videojuegos de Digimon y figuras Zelta (discusión) 05:04 17 sep 2015 (UTC) Nombres ¿los nombres deben ir según el nombre original o doblado ahora? Mighel (discusión) 02:33 18 sep 2015 (UTC) Omegamon Zwart Buenas sokyroscuro como estas? lamento molestarte, el motivo del presente es para discutir curiosidades sobre la edicion de Omgeamon Zwart, he hablado con el compañero Miguel y no entendemos porque no se enlistan los ataques de Omegamon normal, si bien es cierto una forma de aparecer Omegamon Zwart es como level up d omegamon (por lo q dice se obtiene con digitron negro mesclado) entonces porque no haria lo mismo q el omegamon normal? toda version level up o black version tiene las mismas habilidades que su contraparte original como el caso de blackwargreymon y wargreymon. Otra curiosidad es q ciertamente en el videojuego de cyber sluth Omegamon Zwart aparece fusionando blacwargreymon y blackmetalgarurumon.. porque no poner este dato? Aprovechando la misma abusando de tu paciencia lo mismo de los ataques pienso se veria en los digimon X frent a sus contra aprtes es decir mismas tecnicas pero con poder aumentado. Espero no ser molestia, gracias por la atencion Respuesta ya veo, comprendo, gracias por responder en lo personal bueno, pienso q es un error comun por las pocas apariciones que han tenido las mutaciones mencionadas, oajala y aparescan y se confirme o niege si tienen o no las mismas habilidades que sus contrapartes naturales. Ahora entiendo, si algo me habia mencionado Ignimon pero no le entendi, ahora entiendo bien y debo mencionar que en efecto hay mcuhos digis que tienen eso d ela info mesclada. Un ejemplo claro es kerpymon q tiene la info mesclada de el kerpymon de wallace, el de frontier y el perfil oficial, revise en la digimon.net el perfil de kerpymon y aunque se hiso dificultosa la traduccion aprecie que el perfil oficial solo lo pone como digimon angel viciado por la ira y demas, no menciona poderes de control de tiempo, eso pertenece al kerpymon de willis sin embaro en kerpymon (viciado) sale todo revuelto en la parte de perfil oficial. Gracias nuevamente y disculpa cualquier molestia, aprovecho un poco mas en el caso de Omegamon X crees que pierde sus habilidades dimencionales mencionada y demostradas en Omegamon normal? y Omegamon Zwart no poseeria part d la Omega gain force? Bueno los saque en la version de ingles de digimon mira dinobeemon y grandkuwagamon son la ultra y la mega de wormmon en digimon tamers brave tamers igual con valkyramon que es la mega de hawkmon y vikemon la mega de armadillomon en vez de gomamon ya que la mega de gomamon osea la primera es plesiomon en el juego de ryo akiyamana mientras la version bebes de guilmon terriermon renamon y impmon son de un libro de digimon oficial llamado Digimon Series Memorial Book Digimon Animation Chronicle y la mega de leomon de juri es de un juguete de digevolucion campeon ultra armor digispirit y mega y dna de digimon igual que la mega de lopmon de suzie es cherubimon/kerpymon (bueno) y bueno señor aqui estar la repuesta de como saque la evoluciones de los digimon de adventure 01 02 y tamers chao y soy de chile.--Crisx284 Tour guiado Hola Sokyroscuro. Este mes tenemos pensado publicar en Comunidad Central un tour guiado sobre Digimon, aprovechando el inminente estreno de Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. Debido a esto, necesitamos una serie de usuarios de esta comunidad que estén dispuestos a colaborar con su opinión de experto, admins incluidos. ¿Qué te parece la idea? ¿Te animas a participar? Además de ello, ¿serías capaz de buscar y preguntar a más usuarios para que se animen a participar? Voy a enviar este mensaje a los otros dos admins simultáneamente. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 20:45 2 feb 2016 (UTC) :Ya te he enviado las pautas a tu correo electrónico. Por favor, confirma que las has recibido. ;) --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 08:31 11 feb 2016 (UTC) Megas Los megas de digimon adventure 02 posiblemente son warp de ellos (veemon en imperialdramon modo dragon, wormmon en grankuwagamon, hawkmon en valkyramon y armadillomon en vikemon) en caballeros reales una forma de ulforceveedramon es el modo futuro, pero no se editar las páginas asi, puedes hacerlo, es que no la pone Wikia Hola, Sokyr, hace mucho que no te dejo un mensaje (dos años creo x'D). Veras, resulta que estoy viendo que estás un poco inactivo y quisiera que volvieras, por lo menos por poco tiempo, porque me encuentro con muchas cosas que arreglar (como las imágenes borradas, el hecho de que hay ciertas cosas con las que me encuentro que quisiera tenerte [como con esta edición, no sabía qué podía hacer con la galería extra] para poder preguntarte y el diseño); ójala leas mi mensaje y me ayudes a arreglar un poco las cosas. Espero me contestes pronto, suerte :) -- 20:07 28 may 2016 (UTC) :Fijate este usuario, yo quiero hacer algunas cosas en el artículo pero él siempre me saca las ediciones, encima suele poner errores ortograficos (y creo que es a próposito porque no es la primera vez que pone errores completamente obvios). Espero que puedas ver qué hacer con él :) -- 23:18 29 may 2016 (UTC) Digimon Adventure tri. Hola, Sokyr, quería preguntarte en dónde van colocados los acontecimientos de Digimon Adventure tri., porque no sé si ponerlo luego de Digimon Adventure 02 o al final (ya que estos acontecimientos "pasan" actualmente). Gracias :) -- 02:29 30 may 2016 (UTC) yo elijo crisx284 Infoboxes portátiles Hola '''Sokryroscuro', hace unos días abrí un hilo en el foro el cual no recibió respuesta alguna de parte de los administradores porque se encuentran inactivos. Debido a esto, el staff me ha ordenado realizar la conversión ya que este cambio debe hacerse a lo largo de Wikia y pensé que lo más adecuado sería dejarte un mensaje, ya que hace no muchos días hiciste una edición. Aún se está trabajando en esto, pronto les devolveré su estilo a las infoboxes via CSS si lo deseas, aunque también puedo dejarlas así. Un saludo. LordEnder M Elysion 22:34 20 jul 2016 (UTC) Digivice mira señor sokyroscuro ay un usuario modificando mi edicion por que no tiene nada de malo es normal para mi y para ti Renombrar categoría y plantilla de episodios ¡Hola! ¿Podrías renombrar Categoría:Episodios de Digimon Data Squad]] a [[:Categoría:Episodios de Digimon Savers? Y me olvidé, no sé que le han hecho a Plantilla:Episodios que se ve todo raro, creo fue por el cambio a infobox portátil. Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Saludos! ^^ pero si es real https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9T9_-Z7GBCo RE Si es oportuno retira el cambio por ahora. En cuanto pueda los reiniciaré y les devolveré el estilo inicial con el CSS. LordEnder M Elysion 08:21 11 sep 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes portátiles Hola Sokryroscuro, mi nombre es Tomiduncan y soy un miembro del equipo de portabilidad. Como ya debes saber las infoboxes portátiles son un nuevo estándar de las infoboxes que pretende reemplazar a las clásicas y mejorar su aspecto en todos los dispositivos. Me encargaré de terminar el trabajo de LordEnder, y arreglar algunos problemas de funcionamiento que tenían las demás plantillas. ¡Un saludo! --TomiduncanMuroContribuciones 18:29 8 nov 2016 (UTC) Sobre las apariciones en episodios Hola, te quería comentar una cosa. Los nuevos Digimons (Appmons) tienen niveles diferentes con nombre diferentes, Grado estándar, super, ultimate...En las paginas de apariciones de episodios que hacemos, ¿creamos la plantilla c12=Grado estándar o que hacemos? Espero tu respuesta Psychemon390 (discusión) 20:38 8 nov 2016 (UTC). Niveles Appmon Aquí te dejo un enlace con los niveles de los Appmons: http://wikimon.net/Category:Grade. Si modificas tú la plantilla, por favor, avísame cuando lo tengas hecho. Un saludo Psychemon390 (discusión) 11:32 11 nov 2016 (UTC). RE Appmon Vale, sin problema. También aportaré información Psychemon390 (discusión) 10:54 16 nov 2016 (UTC). RE Plantillas La plantilla no la hice yo, solo la edite y removí los cambios. Saludos. --TaquitoCopito (discusión) 19:20 16 nov 2016 (UTC) Sobre y plantillas y otras cosas ¡Hola Sokyroscuro! Te informo que fui yo quien creó la plantilla para los Appmon, la razón fue la necesidad de crear una plantilla donde poner los datos de estas nuevas criaturas, ya son varios los artículos de Appmon y ninguno tenía su plantilla, además la plantilla de los Digimon está protegida y no se puede editar nada además de usar el estilo de infobox antiguo; como sabrás, Fandom está actualizando las plantillas y por alguna razón Digimon Wiki está en la mira. Te pido disculpas por haber creado la plantilla, pero dada la inactividad de todos los administradores, se tenía que hacer algo ya. :) Leí los mensajes que dejaste en los muros de los usuarios activos en la wiki, personalmente pienso que los Digimon y los Appmon deberían tener sus propias plantillas así que te pido consideres que la plantilla se quede, pero al final es tu decisión. ;) Aprovechando que estás por aquí, te quería pedir por favor que arregles esta plantilla si puedes, solamente tienes que cambiar el por , eso es para que la imagen se ajuste automáticamente al infobox. Y sobre la regla de plantillas, no sé si podrías eliminarla o cambiarla a que solo administradores y ¿usuarios experimentados? puedan editarlas, vamos que hay varias plantillas menores que necesitan actualizarse cada cierto tiempo y no me siento cómodo "rompiendo" las reglas. :P Por último te quería pedir que consideres la posibilidad de nombrar a un nuevo administrador o en todo caso a un moderador de contenido, a modo de prueba, dada la inactividad de la administración, con las nuevas series de Digimon (Appmon y Adventure tri.) es necesario a alguien pendiente de la wiki, piénsalo por favor. Espero estés bien, ¡saludos! ^^ --GiancarloBP (discusión) 15:02 17 nov 2016 (UTC) ---- Bueno, sobre la plantilla de los Appmon es algo un tanto personal, pienso que los Digimon y los Appmon deben tener su propia plantilla, pero como te dije, es tu decisión, perfectamente la plantilla de los Digimon se puede adaptar a la de los Appmon así que no pasa nada. :) Sobre las plantillas, hay varias que necesitan algunos arreglos, por ejemplo agregar su documentación de uso (como la que hice en la platilla de los Appmon), por ejemplo esta: Plantilla:Episodios, otras tienen etiquetas que no se usan. Otras, son las plantillas menores, las plantillas navbox, como esta por ejemplo Plantilla:Episodios Appli Monsters (pero por favor, no la protejas), cuando se estrene el episodio 10 se agregarán 10 episodios más y así cada cierto tiempo necesitará actualizarse. Así que aprovecho de una vez para pedirte el permiso respectivo de poder editar las plantillas navbox cuando lo requieran y arreglar las plantillas que necesiten arreglos (la de episodios sí me es imposible al estar protegida). Cada cambio que realice te lo notificaría para que estés enterado. :) Sobre el administrador era más que todo para poder editar las plantillas/páginas protegidas y dado que no hay vandalismos en la wiki (por suerte *-*) no le veo mucha utilidad un reversor, aún así, creo que sería bueno por si acaso y a modo de prueba. Por último quería que vieras este ejemplo de plantilla, yo la hice y la verdad me gusta bastante, así es como aprendí a editar las plantillas de infobox, y recalco lo de infobox porque las plantillas con funciones if y parser se me hacen muy complicadas. xD Bueno, ahora el resultado es este, como verás en la sección títulos, están separados, pienso que así se debería ver en los artículos de episodios la parte de los kanjis y romaji para evitar que se vea feo y desordenado en la infobox, algo así también hice en la infobox de los Appmon aunque luego lo cambié momentáneamente por petición de un usuario, este cambio. Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Saludos! ^^ --GiancarloBP (discusión) 06:38 18 nov 2016 (UTC) RE:Plantilla Carta Acabo de agregar el enlace hacia el nombre del Digimon, tal cual me lo pediste. Mañana probablemente finalice con la Plantilla:Digimon, ¿hay algún otro error que me quieras comentar sobre las infoboxes? --TomiduncanMuroContribuciones 05:17 19 nov 2016 (UTC) RE Apariciones Appmon Lo primero te doy muchas gracias por la platilla de apariciones, lo necesitaba. Y la plantilla de Appmon Chip lo hice para la propia página, pero si me dices que no puedo hacer eso entonces no lo haré. Un Saludo Psychemon390 (discusión) 12:12 19 nov 2016 (UTC). RE:Plantilla ¡Me alegro que hayas podido portabilizarla por tu cuenta! Para poder hacer modificaciones en la plantilla es necesario que le quites la protección. Por cierto, ¿podrías borrar mi borrador? Ya que a pesar de estar terminado, tenía los términos viejos. --TomiduncanMuroContribuciones 03:42 20 nov 2016 (UTC) Portabilización finalizada Acabo de añadir lo que me pediste en el anterior mensaje a la Plantilla:Digimon, espero que sea de tu agrado. Como sabrás, todas las plantillas de la comunidad han sido portabilizadas, ¿hay algún otro error del cuál quieras comentarme? Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. ¡Saludos! --TomiduncanMuroContribuciones 03:56 20 nov 2016 (UTC) Respuesta sobre plantillas y otros. Hola, la plantilla de Digimon se ve bien y se adapta a los Appmon, lo único que noto es que quitaste el parámetro «romaji», no sé si intencionalmente (es decir, que no lo consideraste necesario) o que no te diste cuenta. Sobre las plantillas entonces quedamos en eso, cualquier cambio que haga te lo haré saber. ;) Sobre la administración no te preocupes, tú decide lo que creas conveniente, al menos ya sé que cuando puedes estás por acá y que te puedo escribir sobre cualquier duda. Por último, empezaré a trabajar en algunos modelos para la plantilla de episodios, que bueno que te gustó mi diseño, cuando lo tenga listo te escribo para que lo veas, aunque primero tengo que solucionar un problema de visualización en Fandom que tengo (todo el texto de las wikis se ve en negrita y cursiva). Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Saludos! ^^ (Mensaje escrito por GiancarloBP). Respuesta sobre plantilla de cartas Hola, solamente tienes que usar esta plantilla, es decir, en el artículo debes poner: digimon=Agumon (anime 2006) Agumon Con eso se hace lo que entendí quieres hacer, ahora personalmente pienso que debería quedar el (anime 2006) pero bueno. xD Actualizo: Revisa esto por favor: Discusión:Hackmon (2016). ¡Saludos! ^^ --GiancarloBP (discusión) 04:58 25 nov 2016 (UTC) ---- Respuesta: Pues aunque no creas, yo tampoco sé mucho que digamos pero estoy en constante aprendizaje, por ejemplo si me pides que haga una plantilla de la forma antigua simplemente estoy perdido, se me hace muy complicado tanto código. xD Sobre dónde aprender tienes razón, no hay un lugar dónde ver TODAS las funcionales de Fandom con detalle como en Wikipedia, aunque si te sirve aquí hay información de varios temas de Fandom, no están profundizados pero como entrada pasa piola. xD Por ejemplo lo de la plantilla ! lo aprendí hace un tiempo viendo el código de otra platilla, curiosamente una de esta wiki (pero no me acuerdo cuál), y recién con tu pregunta le encontré sentido a su existencia. xD xD Sobre el romaji, ¿se puede agregar en la introducción del artículo usando la plantilla nihongo?, por ejemplo así: ¡Saludos! ^^ --GiancarloBP (discusión) 09:19 26 nov 2016 (UTC) Plantilla de episodios ¡Listo! Ya hice el nuevo diseño para la plantilla de episodios, está aquí. El nuevo diseño lo puedes ver en este artículo, ahora como verás se ve medio desordenado, se ve así ya que hace falta darle el estilo visual por CSS. Copia el código de mi CSS personal en el tuyo. Una vez que guardes los cambios, le das a actualizar el artículo y verás el diseño final. Si te gusta el diseño y está todo bien, solamente tendrías que copiar ese código CSS en el CSS comunitario para que todos los usuarios puedan visualizarlo, de ahí puedes eliminar el código de tu CSS (no es necesario eliminar la página). Cualquier duda o cambio que quieras que haga me avisas. Espero tu respuesta. ¡Saludos! ^^ --GiancarloBP (discusión) 04:47 28 nov 2016 (UTC) ---- Actualizo: ¡Que bueno que te gustó mi diseño! :D Sobre los Tab justo iba a mencionártelo. Bueno, el de Digimon ya lo arreglé, el de episodios no pude porque está protegido, solamente tienes que cambiar el width:100% por width:98% y con eso se corrige. Y ya puedes borrar la plantilla de prueba, ya no es necesaria, está todo ok. ;) ¡Saludos! --GiancarloBP (discusión) 06:17 28 nov 2016 (UTC) Volver a intentar contribuir a la wiki Hola, hace un tiempo quise contribuir a la Wiki, pero no supe que hacer, y ahora me encantaría volver a intentarlo, ¿me podrías guiar sobre lo que hay para hacer? Gracias WarGrowlmon (discusión) 14:28 28 nov 2016 (UTC) Hola, me gustaría comenzar a traducir artículos que necesiten traducción, ¿donde puedo ver los artículos que requieran de traducción? Gracias WarGrowlmon (discusión) 23:30 28 nov 2016 (UTC) Actualización de plantilla. Hola, hice una pequeña actualización a la plantilla de prueba de episodios aquí, si te parece solo copia y pega el contenido en la plantilla de episodios. ¡Saludos! --GiancarloBP (discusión) 02:38 30 nov 2016 (UTC) ---- Actualizo: Hice una pequeña edición (en realidad fueron 2 :P) en la subplantilla Tab/Apariciones, no sé si a ti te pasa pero la pestaña de Digievoluciones se veía así: Digievolucione s Bueno lo que hice fue cambiar el width:16% por width:18% de Digievoluciones, queda pendiente la plantilla principal ya que está protegida, ¿podrías editarla por favor? ¡Saludos! --GiancarloBP (discusión) 03:56 30 nov 2016 (UTC) ---- Otra actualización: Hola, he notado que en la wiki aparecen incorrectamente en mayúsculas ciertos términos como «Tipo Ángel», «grado Estándar», etc. incluyendo categorías. Hay unas categorías de Appmon que todavía faltan crear y aprovechando que todavía no existen te quería preguntar si no hay problema en que se creen con minúsculas (cómo debería ser), por ejemplo: Tipo social. :) ¡Saludos! --GiancarloBP (discusión) 22:08 1 dic 2016 (UTC) Sobre las Aa y otros temas Bueno, la verdad ahí sí tengo un conflicto fuerte así que dejaré que los otros usuarios creen las categorías cuando crean conveniente. Una última duda, ¿esa regla de las mayúsculas también aplica al contenido dentro del artículo?, por ejemplo: Angemon es un Digimon tipo ángel de nivel adulto... :'( Cambiando de tema, hace tiempo me pediste ayuda sobre el cambio de nomenclatura de términos, personajes, etc. Hace un tiempo aprendí a usar un bot así que en cualquier momento voy a empezar primeramente con el nombre los personajes (es lo que único que se me ocurre por el momento). Si tuvieras una lista de otros cambios a realizar sería de bastante ayuda. --GiancarloBP (discusión) 04:27 2 dic 2016 (UTC) Actualizo: Olvidé mencionarte esto, en los artículos de Appmon están agregando la categoría Especie Digimon, ¿no debería ser esa categoría exclusiva para los Digimon? Así los Digimon tendrían esa categoría y los Appmon su respectiva categoría homónima. Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Saludos! ^^ --GiancarloBP (discusión) 04:31 2 dic 2016 (UTC) Actualizar plantilla Hola Sokyroscuro, has entrado varias veces a la wiki y me preguntaba cuándo ibas a actualizar la plantilla de episodios. xD :P Supongo que lo olvidaste o que la plantilla se actualiza sola pero mientras no copies el contenido de Plantilla:Episodios/Prueba1 a Plantilla:Episodios no va a haber cambio alguno. Bueno, eso es todo. :P ¡Saludos! --GiancarloBP (discusión) 17:34 11 dic 2016 (UTC) Cargo Me das el cargo de burócrata, porfavor Borrar redirecciones Hola Sokyroscuro, te comento que terminé de hacer el cambio de nomenclatura de Matsuki a Matsuda. Bueno, voy a empezar con los otros dos tamers pero hay un problema, traté de trasladar los artículos Rika Nonaka y Henry Wong a Ruki Makino y Jianliang Lee respectivamente pero no pude debido a que ambas redirecciones fueron editadas. Te escribo para que elimines ambas redirecciones (Ruki Makino y Jianliang Lee) para poder renombrar los artículos. Eso es todo, espero hayas pasado unas buenas fiestas de fin de año. ¡Saludos! ^^ --GiancarloBP (discusión) 07:03 3 ene 2017 (UTC) Chat ¡Hola, Soky! Podrias venir al chat cuando puedas. Dante Alfa (discusión ) 16:32 19 ene 2017 (UTC) Hola Sokyroscuro. Twitter Estaba revisando la portada de Digimon Wiki y noté que el enlace a Twitter no funciona. ¿Ya no tiene la comunidad cuenta en Twitter o ha cambiado la dirección? Saludos. :) FiliusLunae (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 19:42 30 ene 2017 (UTC) Nombres Hola, Sokyr :). Quería saber si no te gustaría usar una plantilla como esta para los nombres de episodios, que de vez en cuando tienen nombre distinto cuando son emitidos acá en Hispanoamerica y Europa, ¿qué te parece? Gracias por leer :) -- 18:31 10 feb 2017 (UTC) Redirección ¡Hola!, por favor redirecciona el artículo de Suzie Wong a Shaochung Lee, se tiene que eliminar la de '''Shaochung Lee' porque ya ha sido editada. ¡Saludos! :) --GiancarloBP (discusión) 01:42 23 feb 2017 (UTC) RE: Cambio de color en sección de plantilla. Hola Sokyroscuro, esos cambios se hacen en el CSS comunitario, pero no sé como hacer para cambiar el color de una sección en específico, solamente sé hacer el cambio de color de forma general. Puedes encontrar algo de información aquí. Si consideras necesario, puedes pedir ayuda en el foro de Comunidad central. Lamento no poder ser de ayuda en esta ocasión. :( Por cierto, ya que mencionas la plantilla de los Digimon, pensaba que la sección de nombres de doblaje quedaría mejor así: Otros nombres Occidente España Hispanoamérica Esto debido a que por lo general, el nombre usado en los doblajes de España e Hispanomérica es el mismo al usado en EUA, siendo en sí el nombre occidental del Digimon. Son raros los casos donde el nombre del Digimon es exclusivo en una región como el de TioduroLeomon. xD Lo dejo a tu consideración, ¡saludos! ^^ --GiancarloBP (discusión) 10:36 4 mar 2017 (UTC) Artículo para revisar Hola, revisa este artículo cuando puedas, no he encontrado ninguna fuente oficial que diga que esa forma tiene tal nombre... en fin. Hola sokyroscuro , cuando hice los perfiles oficiales de gigadramon y pegasusmon por que deshechaste esos perfiles, yo los traduci desde el reference book y el wikimon y en mi parecer estaban bien traducidos, y si estaban mal lo podrias haber corregidos bueno solo queria decirte esto , espero que me respondas AlphaOmegamon32 (discusión)